What Happened to Percival Graves
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: As MACUSA faces more challenging threats to the Wizarding World the fear that Percival Graves may be compromised is a lose end that they need to tie up. Thus Madame President takes a risk and allies with a former auror to find the missing man. When he's found not everything goes to plan and a new set of trails is set before him and the person that found him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

The rain was pouring down in torrents, as was usual for this time of year in New York. It had been a cold day to begin with but the inclusion of the rain it made it bitterly so. The figure that was walking down the street pulled their oversized green cloak over themselves. They scanned the road they had arrived at and continued walking quickly once the cars had passed by. Arriving at the other side of the street the person entered a warm looking building, with a low ceiling and light that shined an inviting yellow. Pulling down the hood of their cloak revealing an angular face with short hair, shaved close on both sides and the back. It was dyed a steely gray. Going to the counter they ordered a drink and sat down at a table in the corner of the room where is was harder to see them. The door to the cafe opened again momentarily filling the room with cold air. Another figure with a red cloak walked to the first table. The person in green stood at the others presence. "Sit down, I don't want to draw attention to us" the slim figure in red whispered harshly. Both sat down gracefully. "Should you be here Madam President, with the Grindelwald situation? It's not very safe for you to be out in public alone?" the other inquired. The President of the Magical Congress of the United States responded "I could say the same for you, miss Hill." Hill shrugged her shoulder and stared at Ms. Picquery, she had not expected her to come. "I expected one of your representatives, not yourself" the younger witch examining the head of magical rule in the United States. "Would you have come if it was going to be anyone else but me?" the President quipped. "Point taken" Hill replied, continuing saying "Why do you want to meet with me Madam President? Have I finally broken the law-" the girl was cut off by the president "We need your help" this silenced the other, the look of confusion on Hill's face prompted Picquery to keep speaking "Percival Graves has been compromised, I need you to find him." These words prompted a response from Hill "Compromised, how so?" Percival Graves was the best Auror she knew and that he would not been easily defeated. "Grindelwald, took his identity. We assume that Graves is being kept alive for information. That information is invaluable to us. We need him back, and if he is dead then at least we can stop worrying about what he can tell other people" the President informed cooly. "You care nothing for the man" Hill stated, not only because of Picquery's coldness on the topic, but from personal experience with both Graves and the President. "I assume your own people are already working on this?" she questioned. "You're one to talk about being cold with your profession Ms Hill, and yes my people have been on this case for three weeks with only dead ends to show me." Picquery said. The other girl nodded her head in understanding. "You must know every criminal in this city, I think you have a chance of finding Graves" the President concluded. "I'll try my hardest to find Percival Graves for you" Hill said. "What do you want in payment for your efforts Ms Hill?" inquired the President. "I'll let you know when I have Mr. Graves" Hill said standing up, grabbing her drink and walking quickly out of the cafe into the rain once more. Seraphina sighed, that girl had always been hard on her nerves, it was difficult to bring herself to ask her for help. Standing the President went outside and apperated.

Haggard breaths could be heard in a dark room. A loud clang could be heard reverberating across the room. The noise of an object hitting metal. Muttering could also be heard, a small grunt followed the previous sounds. "Stop, we want him awake, he's useless to us if he passes out" a deep voice rung out. There was another grunt, quickly cut off by labored breath. "You know we can let you rest if you tell us what we want to know?" the voice was taunting. "I… won't… tell... you… anything" a soft voice panted out.

The President of The Magical Congress was back in her office. She was handed a file by one of her multiple assistants dressed in black. She opened the battered folder showing the cream colored paper inside.

 _Name: Levi Hill_

 _Age: 20_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Position in The Magical Congress of the United States: Auror - Terminated_

 _Reason for Termination: Reckless Endangerment_

 _Special Traits: Spell casting, changing appearance_

Seraphina watched as the a line was added to the top page, which also contain a moving image of the girl from the coffee shop before that day.

 _Current Status with The Magical Congress of the United States: Ally_

Closing the file the distinguished women handed back to her assistant and said "Call Mr. Carrington up to my office please." Shortly after this command a portly man entered her posh looking oak paneled room. Once in front of the desk she gestured that he sit. "How may I assist you Madam President?" the man inquired. "You remember Levi Hill" Picquery said. The man started shaking his head no and looked like he was about to say something when Picquery said "Follow her, that is all Carrington. I do not want to hear any comments you have about Ms Hill, we have all heard them before" she said quickly. "Yes Madam President, is that all?' the man said in a clipped voice. "Yes, thank you" Seraphina said. Once the President had said _yes_ Carrington was out of his seat with a scratching sound on wood and heading toward the door, muttering under his breath about some little boy. The only person left in the room sunk back into her chair with a sign exhausted, she was hoping to have this over quickly, this whole ordeal with Graves and the incompetence of the Auror's in MACUSA was infuriating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

In a hallway a rat squeaked and scuttled into a hole in the wall. A young looking boy walked between the crumbling walls, at the end of the darkened path a door appeared and they walked in. It was a grimy bar with a woman dressed inappropriately strutting around the room. Across from the bar there was an older man with a large waistline. The figure from outside approached the man and questioned "Mendez?" The guy gave a snort and looked over the person before him lecherously. "Took you awhile to get here" the man said, alcohol lacing his breath. "You think this is the only appointment I had tonight" the younger male snorted. "Fine, I just want to see what I'm paying for. Mind walking around a bit for me." the other man stated. The younger turned around slowly and dipped down to the floor quickly then slowing standing up. Pushing their hands over their chest in the direction of their groin. "That's fine" was all the the old creep said before grabbing the other by the wrist and wrenching past the bar and up a rickety flight of stairs and into the first bedroom the apartments had above the bar. "Alright, take them off" the gruff voice ordered. Acting coy the boy turned toward the door and dropped their outer jacket. The boy could hear Mendez sit heavily down on the bed and start to fumble with his pants. It was at this moment that the boy quickly drew his wand from their sleeve and turned around. Mendez stopped with his apparently difficult pants buttons and reached for his wand. Before he could grab it the boy uttered " _petrificus totalus._ " The man was immediately immobilized struggling against the unseen restraints.

The _young boy_ dropped their disguise and off came the masculine profile and frame and in its place was a slightly more feminine face and body. The youth and slim build remained as Levi lifted her chin a few degrees up and marched toward the man. "You will listen to me, very carefully. I will ask you one questions and you tell and answer I can believe and you will walk out of here on your own two feet, and if I ever find you with a young vulnerable boy again you won't even have limbs to crawl on" Levi said staring the man down. Mendez had such a terrified look that Levi released her spell and firmly said "Where is Lockaer Zachary?" Mendez stammered out from a dry mouth "His town house" and Levi immediately re cursed him into a statuesque position. "I'm sure the staff of this establishment will find you in the morning" Levi said while exiting the room and shutting the door. After she was gliding down the stairs and out the door could she breath again. She swallowed the lump in her throat and apperated out of the darker side of New York. There was a small pop as Levi appeared in her tiny apartment on the other side of town. Levi let out a deep breath, she wasn't sure that meeting was going to work, it was a dangerous position to put oneself in and she knew that the next step of the search for Percival Graves was just as dangerous.

Down a dark narrow hallway a pair of heavy boots clopped down the stone floor. The sound stopped suddenly and a clanking of keys and a door creaking open followed. Inside a solitary room was Graves: he was on his knees, his hands were tied with magic behind his back which was attached to the wall. Because of this Percival could not lay down or get any rest. His wrists were raw and he looked gaunt from not being feed, his stubble had grown out into a dark patch on his chin and throat. "So, I've been told to get rid of you," the man speaking paused and Graves looked up at him. Percival had been under a silencing charm for the past three weeks, unable to say or scream anything, it trapped him in his head and denied him a response. After a moment of silence the man responded "I think I'm going to keep you for a bit longer. You intrigue me." Lockaer pulled out his wand and advanced looking for an area his henchmen hadn't already bloodied or broken. He was content to start with the collar bone.

Levi apperated into their apartment taking a few deep breaths, holding bile in. She was still disgusted with the man she had just met. On her one small table in the 'living room' was a list that the girl picked up. She crossed out Mendez and added Zachary Lockaer. She knew of the man, he was only the richest socialite in town. The _Gatsby_ of the wizarding world. She wasn't surprised he was in with Grindelwald, he was a sketchy figure from the start. Levi didn't know how to proceed, nor did they have time to do a lot of research the Lockaer estate. She changed magically changed into a darker outfit and cast a look through spell on herself headed out again once more into the New York night.


End file.
